


Negação

by lucasdias960



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 05
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Kudos: 3





	Negação

A primeira vez que você o visita no hospital é no meio da noite, quando você está de folga do seu turno. Ele está dormindo. Não há olhos azuis elétricos olhando para você com zombaria e você é grato por isso. Você não quer que ele saiba que você o visitou de qualquer maneira. Você se senta ao lado da cama dele, certificando-se de não acordá-lo. Não é surpreendente descobrir que, mesmo dormindo, seu rosto fica irritado como se estivesse em desacordo com o mundo. Ele parece quebrado para você e isso dói. Você não pode vê-lo assim, porque este é o House que é forte, mau, sarcástico, mas nunca desamparado. Mesmo que as balas não sejam suficientes para machucá-lo, você acha que essa coisa com Wilson pode matá-lo.

Você não suporta o silêncio, então se levanta e sai sem um segundo olhar.

ii.

A segunda vez que você o visita é à meia-noite, enquanto você está de folga, e mais uma vez ele está dormindo, o que lhe dá uma súbita sensação de alívio. Você se senta na cadeira abandonada ao lado da cama e olha para a figura adormecida. Você se pergunta se é um covarde por ter vindo visitá-lo no meio da noite quando ele está dormindo, só para não precisar enfrentá-lo. Você é hipócrita porque diz que não tem nada a ver com ele, mas na calada da noite, quando se sente cansado e cansado, ele ainda é o centro do seu mundo. Ele está preso e você não tem como sair.

Mas olhando para ele agora, você pensa que talvez apenas dessa vez não se importe de ficar preso. Você acha que vê nele um certo tipo de fragilidade agora que nunca viu antes. Você descarta esse pensamento assim que lhe ocorre, porque House é tudo menos frágil. Mas há uma imagem que o incomoda na parte de trás da sua cabeça. É da sua mãe, alguns dias antes de ela morrer. Ela parecia tão pálida e doentia, e é exatamente assim que House se parece agora. Você sente algo subir no seu peito, algo semelhante ao pânico e você só quer sentir que ele está vivo. Que ele está lá e não vai deixar você.

Sua cabeça está doendo e seu coração está batendo forte, porque o que você está prestes a fazer a seguir seria considerado estúpido por muitos, mas em um momento de insanidade, você segura a mão dele levemente na sua própria e trêmula. A mão dele está quente e algo semelhante ao alívio se espalha por todo o corpo. Você sente que pode respirar novamente.

Você solta a mão dele e sai da sala silenciosa. O calor da mão dele permanece em você e você não pode deixar de sentir falta.

Você sai sem olhar para trás e não tem consciência de um par de olhos azuis observando-o atentamente.

iii.

Isso estava ficando ridículo, você pensou. Era a terceira vez em uma semana que você visitava House durante o turno da noite, para não precisar vê-lo quando ele estivesse acordado. Você vagou quando começou a fugir de House. No começo, você sempre foi o primeiro a defendê-lo, mesmo quando suas ações eram completamente ridículas, mas agora apenas estar perto dele o deixava cansado e exausto.

Talvez você não estivesse fugindo dele. Talvez o que você estava fugindo fosse dos sentimentos que ele despertou dentro de você e que o assustaram mais do que qualquer coisa. Sentir que qualquer coisa por House era perigoso e estava fadado a causar ferimentos. Você percebeu isso no momento em que ele disse a vocês que mentiu sobre ter câncer. Quando você pensou que ele iria morrer, parecia um tapa na sua cara e houve uma dor no seu peito que se recusou a ir embora. Você chorou, você chorou por ele. Mesmo quando seu pai morreu, você não derramou uma única lágrima. Você se sentiu dormente, havia comprometido a vida de um paciente, mas não havia chorado.

Você não sabe o que teria feito se House tivesse câncer porque não importa o quanto você odiasse admiti-lo, House significava muito para você, independentemente do que as pessoas pensassem.

"Seu bastardo, estou começando a sentir sua falta aterrorizando todo mundo." Você disse quebrando o silêncio, tomando cuidado para manter a voz baixa, para que House não acorde. Uma risada amarga escapou dos seus lábios porque, na verdade, você nunca pensou que sentiria falta do bastardo que adorava tornar sua vida um inferno.

Alguém pigarreou na sala e você levantou os olhos bruscamente para encontrar os olhos de ninguém menos que o reitor da medicina, Dr. Cuddy. Ela ficou na porta olhando para você interrogativamente, como se perguntasse o que você estava fazendo aqui no meio da noite. Você poderia ter feito a mesma pergunta, mas já sabia a resposta. Você saiu rapidamente da cadeira e foi em direção à porta.

"Eu nunca estive aqui." Você disse suavemente para ela, esperando que ela não contasse a House sobre sua visita à meia-noite.

"Por que você está fugindo dele?" A pergunta dela pegou você desprevenido. Seus olhos encontraram os dela e você estudou cuidadosamente sua expressão, escondendo qualquer traço de emoção que pudesse ter lhe denunciado.

Você saiu sem responder à pergunta porque não havia nada que pudesse ter dito a ela.

iv.

Você viu Wilson hoje.

Ele veio ao hospital pegar algumas coisas e você não ficou surpreso ao ver que o brilho habitual dos olhos dele diminuía. Você teve o seu quinhão de mortes, de modo que sentimentos de mágoa e perda não eram novidade para você. Embora o que o surpreendeu tenha sido o fato de Wilson não ter ido visitar House. Era quase como se ele culpasse a morte de Amber por House, com a qual você discordou completamente. Você pode ver por que Wilson precisaria de uma pausa de House.

"A morte dela ... Não foi sua culpa", você não sabe por que disse isso ou talvez saiba e simplesmente não quer reconhecê-lo.

É porque Wilson não diria essas palavras para House. Você sabe o quanto Wilson significa para ele, independentemente de como ele possa agir. A única vez que você o viu verdadeiramente indefeso é em torno de Wilson. Isso diz muito sobre o relacionamento deles, que é outra bagunça complicada de complicações, como qualquer outra parte da vida de House. O próprio House é simplesmente uma pessoa complicada e você não acha que jamais descobrirá isso.

Alguns quebra-cabeças não devem ser resolvidos.

Você cobre a mão imóvel de House com a sua e desta vez não há pânico nem vergonha, o que o surpreende um pouco. Você espera poder fornecer algum tipo de conforto ao homem adormecido com suas palavras, mesmo que ele não as tenha ouvido. Você sabe que nunca pode comparar com Wilson e aceita isso porque nunca quis ser o Wilson de House de qualquer maneira.

Tudo que você sempre quis foi ser a perseguição dele.

Então existe essa coisa.

Você está surpreso que demorou tanto tempo para perceber e quase deseja que não o tenha feito. Teria sido melhor ficar em negação pelo resto da vida do que admitir a verdade.

Você é incrivelmente apaixonado por House.

O que você sente por ele não é o material feito nos contos de fadas. Nunca há felicidade depois e você não tem o repentino desejo de dançar, só porque está apaixonado. Em vez disso, você sente uma mistura de desejo e ódio e algo mais que não consegue identificar. E dói pra caralho, assim como deveria, porque estar apaixonado não é tudo sobre sol, filhotes e arco-íris.

É por isso que você precisa parar de visitar House no meio da noite com o equívoco senso de crença de que de alguma forma você o está ajudando, porque, francamente, você não está. Além disso, Wilson tinha ido visitar House ontem, para acreditar na videira do hospital. Portanto, não havia mais motivo para você estar aqui, além de se entregar. Isso só iria machucá-lo, dificultar a saída de House e separá-lo cuidadosamente de sua vida. Você não estava disposto a voltar a ser o cãozinho de House mais uma vez. Três anos fazendo isso foi mais do que suficiente e você estava cansado de se machucar de bom grado.

Você olha para o relógio pendurado na sala privada de House e mais uma vez é meia-noite, o que significa que você tem cerca de meia hora antes de voltar ao trabalho. É tempo mais do que suficiente para visitar House e dizer adeus. Esta é sua última visita a House antes de removê-lo completamente de sua vida. Deus, isso parece tão frio, mas não há outro caminho. Abstinência é a chave ou, no seu caso, fugir da casa é a chave para uma vida saudável, sã e sem dor.

Então você se levanta da cadeira que fica ao lado da cama de House e o observa com cuidado. Seu coração está batendo furiosamente quando você passa o mouse sobre House, esperando que o que você está prestes a fazer a seguir não o acorde. Você se aproxima e pressiona seus lábios suavemente contra os dele. É apenas um toque fugaz, mas seus lábios ainda formigam com o contato quando você sai da sala.

De alguma forma, esse não foi o adeus que você imaginou.

vi.

Você está no meio da cirurgia quando isso acontece. Faz um mês desde que você parou de visitar House e ele foi libertado. Surpreendentemente, House não o incomodou o tempo todo desde que ele voltou, na verdade, isso era uma mentira total. Você tem ignorado o homem desde que foi liberado do hospital. Você sentiu um pouco a falta dele, mesmo que você odeie admitir. Você balança a cabeça um pouco para banir os pensamentos do homem de olhos azuis e se concentrar na cirurgia. Você não pode deixar de sentir como se alguém estivesse te observando atentamente e o cabelo na parte de trás do seu pescoço subir um pouco. Você olha para a sala de vidro acima e seus olhos se arregalam levemente em choque para a pessoa que está olhando para você.

É House observando você com tanta intensidade que isso o assusta um pouco. Ele continua olhando para você incompreensivelmente, mesmo quando seu olhar encontra o dele. No final, é você quem quebra o contato visual. Você se afasta e se concentra no trabalho em questão. Quando você olha novamente, ele se foi.

Após o término da cirurgia, você vai ao vestiário para trocar de roupa. Você abre seu armário e tira uma muda de roupa. Você puxa a parte de cima da cabeça e a coloca no armário, mas não antes de dobrá-la. Você está prestes a tirar a calça de cordão quando ouve o som de um par de passos atrás de você e o som revelador de uma bengala. Não havia dúvidas sobre quem era. Então o lobo finalmente saiu para brincar e você teve uma sensação doentia de que era o chapeuzinho vermelho. Bem, era agora ou nunca.

"O que você quer, House?" você questionou, virando-se para encará-lo. Você podia ver os olhos dele demorando-se em seu torso nu, apreciativamente, e todo o sangue corria para suas bochechas de vergonha. Você realmente gostaria de não ter tirado a camisa. Você deslizou para sentar em um dos bancos do vestiário e cruzou os braços na frente do peito. A maneira como ele estava olhando para você a deixou desconfortável.

"Chase, eu estou machucada. Por que você acha que eu iria querer alguma coisa? Talvez eu só queira dizer olá ao meu empregado." Casa zombou.

"Ex-empregado." Você corrigiu com uma voz tensa e continuou: "E corta a merda da House, você sempre quer algo que não estaria aqui".

"Então, o que você tem feito ultimamente?" Casa adquirida casualmente.

"O que?" Você exclamou surpreso. House estava no meio de algo diferente de Vicodin? Conhecê-lo, ele provavelmente era porque essa era a única explicação para seu comportamento estranho.

House continuou como se você não tivesse falado nada.

"Então, você visitou seu ex-chefe aleijado no hospital no mês passado ou está roubando beijos agora? Ou talvez esteja fazendo um pouco dos dois?"

Seu sangue gelou quando House pronunciou essas palavras zombeteiramente. Como você pode ter sido tão estúpido a ponto de pensar que House não descobriria suas visitas à meia-noite. Talvez Cuddy o tivesse informado, mas ela não parecia do tipo que faria algo assim e ainda não explicava como House descobriu sobre o beijo. Independentemente de como ele descobriu, você ainda estava ferrado.

"Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Você deve sair, House." Você falou tenso, evitando seus olhos azuis elétricos que o penetraram conscientemente.

Ele se aproxima de você e se inclina levemente em sua direção, até que o rosto dele esteja a apenas alguns centímetros do seu. Você vira o rosto para ele, mas ele agarra sua mandíbula e força você a olhar para ele. Ele solta você e olha profundamente nos seus olhos. Ele o deixou paralisado e você simplesmente não pode se mover ou desviar o olhar de seu olhar hipnótico. Seus lábios estão um pouco separados e House roça a ponta do polegar contra o lábio inferior. Você respira fundo e ele afasta o polegar de seus lábios carnudos. Em vez disso, ele se inclina para mais perto do seu ouvido até que você possa sentir o hálito quente dele, que causa arrepios na espinha e diz bruscamente.

"Você sempre foi tão covarde, Chase."

Com isso ele te deixa.

vii.

Você está com raiva. Não, de fato, você está furioso, e é provavelmente por isso que está marchando em direção a

Escritório da casa. Como ele ousa chamá-lo de covarde, quando foi ele quem o despediu sem uma explicação adequada e esperava que você estivesse satisfeito com isso. Você não deixaria o bastardo brincar mais com você.

Você entra no escritório de House batendo a porta atrás de você. House olha para você curiosamente, nem um pouco intimidado, embora se não um pouco surpreso em vê-lo lá.

"Então, o que devo ao prazer? Cameron não está mais divulgando, então agora você tem que procurar velhos aleijados? Há algo que eu deva conhecer Chase?" House falou ironicamente, enquanto ele continuava girando em torno de sua bengala com uma mão.

"Foda-se, House. Você não tem o direito de me chamar de covarde." Você quebrou. Somente House podia fazer você se sentir tão frustrado e com raiva. Ele tinha essa maneira de ficar sob sua pele que literalmente fazia você querer machucar alguém, de preferência o próprio House.

"Então você está me dizendo que não é um pequeno ventre assustado que foge toda vez que me vê?" House questionou, olhos estreitados em escrutínio.

"Não, House. O que estou dizendo é que você é um maldito hipócrita e que você é a última pessoa que deveria me chamar de covarde." Você respondeu. Talvez você fosse um covarde por fugir de House, mas o que ele havia feito era muito pior. No momento em que você ficou um pouco mais perto dele, ele a afastou porque é isso que House faz. Ele afasta as pessoas até que elas desistem e param de tentar se aproximar dele. Então, por que o incomodava porque você o estava ignorando quando ele conseguiu seu objetivo?

"Realmente e como você acha isso?" House questionou dessa maneira condescendente.

\- Não acredito que você está me perguntando isso seriamente. House, você me afastou no momento em que te levantei. Você me demitiu sem uma razão ou explicação adequada. Você não me deu nada House e esperava que eu ficasse bem. No momento em que alguém chega perto de estar possivelmente perto de você, você estraga tudo. Você não consegue suportar o pensamento de se machucar por outra pessoa, então o que você faz você a magoa primeiro? Você não é nada além de um covarde do caralho ". Você falou desesperadamente, sua voz cheia de mágoa e amargura, seu sotaque aumentando. Parecia que a raiva havia desaparecido e tudo o que restava em seu lugar era engarrafado por amargura e tristeza.

House não disse nada. Não houve zombaria, piadas, apenas silêncio.

"Olha, House, eu não sei o que você quer de mim. Tenho certeza de que era sua intenção ficar longe de você quando você me demitiu e é exatamente isso que estou fazendo. Estou ficando longe de você, então eu realmente não entendo por que você se importa se eu estou te ignorando ou não. " Você disse, suspirando em resignação.

"Por que você me beijou naquela noite?" House perguntou sua voz suave.

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta." Você desviou, tentando evitar responder à pergunta de House.

"Você não respondeu a minha." House respondeu de volta.

"Por que você me beijou?" House repetiu com força.

"Não é da sua conta." Você murmurou, sabendo que sua tentativa frágil de impedir que House ficasse de espionagem iria falhar.

"Eu faço isso da minha conta quando você me beija, então eu vou perguntar novamente. Por que você me beijou, Chase?"

"Não me faça dizer isso, House." Você implorou, fechando os olhos. Por que diabos você veio aqui? Você realmente achou que House recuaria? Você deve ter ficado realmente louco quando decidiu confrontar House. Porra, era por isso que você era tão agressivo-passivo, porque ser direto nunca funcionou bem para você.

"Diga, Chase." House comandou com firmeza, sua voz rouca.

"Porque..."

"Porque..."

"Eu sou incrivelmente apaixonado por você."

Assim que essas palavras saíram da sua boca, você saiu correndo do escritório de House sem se preocupar em olhar para a expressão dele.

Você acha que nunca foi tão rápido em sua vida.

viii.

Batida. Batida. Batida

Você acorda com o som de fortes batidas na sua porta que se recusam a parar. Você procura no seu celular, no escuro, para ver que horas eram. Você a abre apenas para gemer de aborrecimento, eram 2 da manhã. Quem diabos estava visitando você às 2 a. estou na porra da manhã? Você sai da sua cama quente e aconchegante e caminha em direção à porta.

"Estou chegando." Você gritou, desejando que a pessoa parasse de bater tão alto na porta. Você abriu a porta e abriu a porta apenas para ficar cara a cara com a última pessoa que queria ver no momento.

Não era outro senão o próprio diabo, também conhecido como House.

"House, são duas da manhã da porra da manhã. Isso não poderia ter esperado até amanhã?" Você resmungou em aborrecimento. Você não precisava disso agora. A humilhação de confessar ao seu ex-chefe foi esmagadora o suficiente e você realmente não precisava de House para humilhá-lo ainda mais. Você já conseguiu fazer isso sozinho.

"Nós precisamos conversar." House falou rapidamente, quando passou por você e entrou em seu apartamento.

"Vá em frente e convide-se a entrar." Você murmurou para si mesmo quando fechou a porta atrás. Você se virou para encarar House.

"House, se você veio aqui para me humilhar, pode pelo menos fazer isso rápido, eu tenho um turno matutino e realmente preciso dormir." Você disse casualmente, sem nenhum sinal de desconforto em sua voz. Embora por dentro você estivesse enlouquecendo, era um milagre que você ainda não tivesse saído da sala.

"Você saiu sem ouvir minha resposta." House comentou.

"House, o que você esperava que eu fizesse? Esperar por você para me rejeitar e me humilhar mais?" Você estalou exasperadamente.

"Eu não teria rejeitado você." Ele disse suavemente, sinceramente, sem nenhuma pitada de sarcasmo na voz, o tempo todo olhando para você com olhos azuis desprotegidos.

"O que?" Você perguntou confuso, de alguma forma não conseguiu entender o que House havia dito.

"Eu disse que não teria rejeitado você."

"House, eu não entendo o que você está dizendo." Você perguntou de novo. Certamente, House não podia dizer o que você pensou que ele queria dizer. Não, isso seria impossível. Cameron teve uma chance melhor de ter seus sentimentos por House retribuídos do que você. Você esmagou o leve vislumbre de esperança que surgira com as palavras de House. Não, isso definitivamente estava esperando demais.

"Porra, Chase, pare de fazer isso tão difícil." House murmurou em frustração. Você olhou em silêncio para House esperando uma explicação sobre o que ele queria dizer.

"Chase, eu quero você, mas eu não sei o que diabos você espera de mim. Eu não sou alguém que vai levá-lo para sair em encontros, nem eu nunca vou lhe trazer lindas flores. Não sou nada mais do que um homem cínico amargo danificado além do reparo e isso nunca vai mudar. " House falou honestamente enquanto você o encarava em choque. Ele disse que queria você. House realmente queria você.

"House, eu não sou Cameron. Eu não quero consertar você e não preciso de flores e datas para me fazer feliz. Só estar com você é suficiente, mesmo que você seja um idiota na maioria das vezes." E essa era a verdade.

"Então o que você está dizendo é que, embora eu seja um completo e completo bastardo, você ainda quer estar comigo." House disse, sorrindo um pouco aparentemente mais relaxado agora.

"Basicamente, sim." Você sabia que House não tinha realmente dito que a amava, mas o fato de que ele disse que a queria tão descaradamente era mais do que suficiente para você no momento. Esse foi um passo grande o suficiente para ele e você se contentou com isso.

"Uau, você deve ser um masoquista total." House sorriu completamente agora, aproximando-se de você até que ele estivesse a apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

"E você é um narcisista, então acho que estamos quites." Você voltou. Você coloca a mão no pescoço de House e o puxa para baixo até seus lábios encontrarem os dele em um beijo. O beijo foi duro e exigente, tão diferente do que você deu a House na cama do hospital. A bengala de House bateu no chão com um baque alto enquanto ele a empurrava contra a porta, uma das mãos encontrando o caminho sob sua camiseta frágil, a outra mão passando pelos seus cabelos loiros. House se afastou quebrando o beijo e olhou para seu rosto corado.

"O que?" Você sussurrou ofegante, olhando para ele através dos cílios abaixados; enervado com o jeito que ele estava olhando para você.

"Você realmente tem o cabelo mais bonito que eu já vi." Ele murmurou tocando seu cabelo macio, seus olhos nublados de desejo. Você corou um pouco com a maneira como ele disse isso, mas todos os pensamentos deixaram sua mente quando ele se inclinou para beijá-lo novamente, sua língua exigindo entrada em sua boca. Você agradeceu alegremente porque, porra, quando você foi capaz de negar algo a este homem? Nunca.

Você sorriu levemente contra a boca dele porque, pela primeira vez, estava completamente feliz.

A vida não poderia ficar melhor do que isso.

~~ Fin ~~


End file.
